La Guardia del León: Un hechizo hacia el pasado
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Después de que Simba y Nala son accidentalmente transformados de vuelta en niños por un hechizo de Rafiki, Kion, y sus amigos, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Jasiri, Kiara y Kovu deben cuidarlos y protegerlos hasta que Rafiki encuentre una cura. ¿Ser niñeros será su especialidad? (The Lion Guard: A Jinx To The Past: Spanish Version)


La Guardia del León: Un hechizo hacia el pasado

Idea original de: Kayla Brown. Historia mejorada de: Zahid Alexander. Gracias especiales a: Lewis Tagg. Personajes originales por: Disney y Ford Riley.

Simba está preocupado porque Kion juega muy rudamente últimamente con la Guardia del León, aunque no quiere hacerlo.

Simba: Kion, sé que te encanta jugar con tus amigos y divertirte, pero ¿no crees que te estás poniendo un poco incontrolado?

Kion: Papá, creo que todo está bien.

Simba: ¿Bien? ¿Con todo ese lanzarse, empujarse y morderse?

Kion: Papá, simplemente no puedo controlarme. Es parte de mí. Soy un león. Pero... no quiero hacerles daño.

Simba: Bueno, entonces tienes que jugar mejor. O bien, será peligroso si sigues jugando con ellos.

Kion: ¿Qué? Pero papá…

Simba: NO más discusiones. Piénsalo.

Además, Kiara pasa demasiado tiempo con Kovu, y Simba sabe que no es muy confiado.

Simba: Kiara, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de ese Forastero?

Kiara: Pero, papá, él me quiere, somos mejores amigos.

Simba: Pero él es el hijo de Zira, hija. Un descendiente de Scar. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucede por andar con extraños.

Kiara: Él no es un extraño, papá. No has visto ninguno de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Simba: No vuelvas a responderme así, o nunca te permitiré hacer amistades extrañas.

Así que después de discutir con sus hijos, viene a su esposa, Nala.

Nala: ¿Qué pasó, cariño?

Simba: Es increíble, Nala. Ambos de nuestros hijos están actuando muy mal últimamente. ¡Tal vez se arriesgan en el futuro!

Nala: Simba, solo tienes que darles un poco de tiempo y tener un poco de paciencia...

Simba: Pero no quieren escucharme. Debo hacer algo. Debemos. Si tan sólo tuviéramos la inteligencia de un chamán... Ya sé, sígueme.

Así que van juntos a la casa de Rafiki.

Rafiki: Asana sana, squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana

Simba: Rafiki.

Rafiki: Oh, Su Majestad. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?

Simba: Necesitamos tu... ayuda mágica esta vez. Mis hijos, oh, quiero decir, nuestros hijos, no se comportan como ellos suelen hacer, y aparentemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tal vez tú podrías hacer algún tipo de hechizo para hacerlos actuar como buenos niños pequeños que nos encantaría ver y cuidar.

Nala: Um, Simba. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Simba: Si las palabras de un padre no funcionan en niños como estos, tal vez algo de '' magia blanca '' les harán comportarse.

Rafiki: Bueno, no he hecho brujería chamán durante mucho tiempo, pero, vamos a darle una oportunidad. ¡Después de todo, los deseos del rey son órdenes! ¡Heeheehee heeee!

Rafiki está de acuerdo y comienza a tirar ingredientes extraños en su caldero y a murmurar extrañas palabras mágicas:

'' JIKITUS FIKITUS, HOCUS FOCUS '' ... Espera, era POCUS! Así que el hechizo se enfoca en los que están delante de él: ¡Simba y Nala! Son rodeados por una niebla espiral de color púrpura azulado y '' PRESTO '', ¡se convierten en niños de nuevo y se olvidan de sus cachorros, y de Rafiki!

Simba niño: ¿Quién eres? Jaja.

Nala niña: Jeje. ¡Qué mono de aspecto tan gracioso es éste!

Rafiki: ¡GASP! Sheesh! ¡Los devolví a su edad pasada! Hice... ¡UN HECHIZO HACIA EL PASADO!

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de la guardia, Kion está jugando con Jasiri (ella fue invitada), mientras que Bunga, Ono, Fuli y Beshte se están relajando en la piscina.

Jasiri: ¡Salpicado, Kion!

Kion: ¡Ahora es hora de que te salpiquen a ti!

Bunga: Ahhhhh... ¡nada mejor que un tiempo de espera después de largos días de trabajo! ¡Zuka Zama!

Fuli: ¡Ahhhh... tienes razón! Mis pies necesitaban algo de relajación después de tanto correr a través de las Tierras del Reino.

Beshte y Ono: Ahhhhhhhhh...

Repentinamente, Rafiki irrumpe, corriendo tan rápido como puede.

Rafiki: ¡Guardia del León! ¡Guardia del León! ¡Ha pasado algo ''pequeñamente'' terrible! ¡Por favor síganme!

Kion: Está bien. ¡Guardia del León, vamos!

Jasiri: ¡Voy justo detrás de ustedes, chicos!

Cuando llegan a la casa de Simba y Nala, Kiara se encuentra con Kion con la terrible noticia.

Kiara: ¡Kion! ¡No vas a creer esto, pero tienes que verlo!

¡Kion y Kiara descubren que sus padres son ahora pequeños cachorros traviesos que no los reconocen!

Kion: ¡Hevi kavisa! ¿Qué rugidos les sucedió a nuestros padres?

Kiara: ¿Y por qué no nos reconocen?

Rafiki: Bueno, como verán, tus padres me pidieron que hiciera un hechizo para hacerte comportarte como buenos niños pequeños. ¡Pero hice un ''pequeño'' error al cantar mis palabras mágicas y este fue el resultado! Así que necesito que cuiden a estos cachorros traviesos por mí mientras trato de encontrar una cura. De lo contrario, estarían molestándome todo el tiempo mientras intento encontrar todos estos ingredientes y palabras mágicas. ¿Podrían por favor hacer este pequeño favor a un viejo mandril sabio?

Kion: ¿Trabajo de niñeros? ... Bueno, estamos acostumbrados a proteger las Tierras del Reino y a salvar a los animales, pero esta vez, ¡necesitamos proteger y salvar a nuestros padres! Guardia del León, ¿qué dicen?

Kiara, Jasiri, Bunga, Ono, Fuli y Beshte: Emmm... Está bien.

Más tarde, en la Guarida de la Guardia, Kovu se une al grupo.

Kovu: Hola, chicos.

Kiara: ¡Kovu! (lo abraza) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kovu: Digamos que hice un poco de travesura, como una pequeña leona que conozco. Convencí a mis hermanos para que le dijeran a mi mamá que fui a practicar cacería solo. Oigan chicos, ¿me aceptan en la pandilla?

Kion: Bueno, tú eres el hijo de Zira, y un descendiente de mi malvado tío, Scar. Pero, la última vez que te vi, no vi ninguna parte de mal en ti. Además, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermana. Así que... ¡bienvenido a bordo!

Ono: ¿Bienvenido a bordo? ¡No veo ningún barco!

Kion, Fuli & Beshte: ¡Ono!

Los Simba jóvenes y Nala están comenzando un desastre en la guarida de la Guardia por lo que la banda decide que lo primero que pueden hacer para calmarlos es cantar una canción de cuna para hacerlos dormir. Así que cantan A la ro-ro-Roca del Rey, una canción dulce y calmante, pero con un buen ritmo.

Como era de esperar, Simba y Nala se quedan dormidos, pero la banda también decide que todo está bien y también duermen una siesta. Después de un tiempo, los cachorros se despiertan y van explorando solos.

Simba niño: ¡Estos chicos están durmiendo! ¡Vamos a explorar por nosotros mismos!

Nala niña: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

¡Más tarde, la Guardia del León, Kiara, Kovu y Jasiri se despiertan sólo para descubrir que los cachorros se han ido!

Kiara: ¿Dónde fueron nuestros padres?

Kion: ¡Necesitamos encontrarlos, rápidamente! Hasta el fin de las praderas...

Todos: ¡Guardia del León, defensa!

Kovu: Um... ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente tu hermano?

Kiara: Es como su... ¿grito de guerra?

Así que se apresuran, corriendo a través de las Tierras del Reino, orando por que Simba y Nala estén a salvo.

Kion: ¿Dónde están? ¡Todo el mundo! Vamos a combinar nuestras habilidades y ver si podemos encontrar a nuestros padres. Kiara! Kovu! Jasiri! Quiero que huelan conmigo y que capten el olor de nuestros padres. ¡Bunga, sube a los árboles y buscar en todos ellos!

Bunga: ¡Aquí voy! ZUKA ZAMA!

Kion: Fuli, corre tan rápido como puedas a través de toda la sabana y trata de hallarlos!

Fuli: ¡Entendido! ¡Huwezi!

Kion: Beshte, mueve cada piedra que veas en las Tierras del Reino y mira si nuestros padres están detrás de ellas!

Beshte: OK, Kion! Twende kiboko!

Kion: Ono, usa tu vista aguda para ver todos los lugares en las Tierras del Reino. Tal vez eso nos ayude a encontrarlos más rápido.

Ono: ¡Directo hacia los cielos! ¡GASP! ¡Hapana!

¡Pronto se dan cuenta de que Simba y Nala se dirigieron a las peligrosas Lejanías! Mientras tanto, los cachorros curiosos están explorando un cañón oscuro y sombrío, ¡donde se encuentran con los chacales! Pero, con sus movimientos de pícaro logran escaparse fácilmente de la familia de Reirei. ¡Las cosas empeoran cuando Janja y su clan aparecen y se dan cuenta de que los reyes de las Tierras del Reino son ahora pequeños y débiles animales enanos! Pero antes de que puedan lanzarse sobre los cachorros y comerlos, escuchan una voz familiar. Una voz que sólo ellos pueden reconocer... ¿¡MUFASA!?

Mufasa (?): Simba... Nala... Vengan aquí... Los salvaré... Simba... Yo... soy... tu padre.

Así que rápidamente siguen la fuente de la voz, sin saber que realmente era Tamaa el drongo, quien estaba ayudando, ya que el verdadero Mufasa no podía ayudarles.

Kion: ¡Ey! ¡No se acerquen a nuestros padres!

Y así, la Guardia de León, Jasiri, Kiara y Kovu luchan contra las hienas y Kion las derrota una vez más con el Rugido de los Ancianos.

Janja (volando con sus secuaces): ¡Aaaaaah! ¡El equipo Janja ha sido derrotado otra vez! ¡No nos has visto por última vez, Guardia del León! Sólo esperen hasta la próxima veeeeeeeeez! (se convierten en estrellas en el cielo).

La pandilla, junto con los cachorros, regresan sanos y salvos a la Roca del Rey, donde Rafiki los encuentra diciéndoles con orgullo que ya tiene una cura para el hechizo. Con una última y encantadora mirada, la pandilla mira a sus padres pequeños mientras vuelven a la normalidad.

Nala: Uugh, siento que era más joven por un momento.

Simba: Ugh... ¿Qué pasó?

Kion & Kiara: Es una larga historia. ¡Vamos a casa! Allí la escucharás.

Finalmente, Kion promete a su padre jugar más amablemente con sus amigos.

Kion: En lugar de atrapar y morder, ¡jugaremos a Salpicado, un divertido juego que mi buena amiga Jasiri me enseñó!

Kion y Jasiri miraron a los ojos alegremente y se acariciaron de narices mutuamente.

Lo que es aún mejor, es que Simba le permite a Kiara pasar más tiempo con Kovu, después de escuchar todas las cosas bondadosas y heroicas que hizo por él, por Nala y por su hija.

Kiara y Kovu: ¡Sí! (se acarician de narices)

Sí, cuidar niños fue divertido, pero ahora todo ha terminado y todos viven felices para siempre.

EL FIN


End file.
